1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of cord release devices and more specifically to devices which allow adjacent cords to separate from one another when minimal forces are present. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to devices for coupling adjacent cords, for example the cords used to manipulate window coverings, which devices allow the cords to separate freely when a force is exerted between the cords and toward the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of cord releases are known for coupling the free ends of cords and allowing the ends of the cords to be separated if a force or pressure is exerted between the cords and toward the device. One such cord release is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,298 issued Mar. 20, 1990, to R. Langhart, et al. for "Window Covering Cord Pull Safety Device."
In the Langhart, et al. patent, a scenario is described where a child can be injured by the pull cords of window coverings, such as mini-blinds, because conventionally such pull cords have been in a single piece with a loop formed intermediate the ends of the cord. The free ends of the cord are attached to operating components within the headrail of the blind. A child, or a pet, could become injured if it became ensnared in the loop.
The solution suggested in the Langhart, et al. patent is to sever the loop and to couple a member to each newly created cord end, which members are then coupled with one another through a variety of detachable coupling techniques. Several of the suggested coupling techniques include Velcro.RTM., magnets, snaps and the like. Using these members, injury is said to be prevented because the two members will separate if pressure is exerted downwardly toward the members. In preferred embodiments described in this patent, the members are specially configured with rounded edges and the like and are also configured for being grasped by the user for manipulating the window covering in conventional ways.
Another cord release device is known for use in coupling the free end of the drawstring of clothing, such as hooded outerwear. This device quickly releases the cord ends in the event the wearer exerts forces in a direction between the cords and toward the device. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,947, issued Oct. 23, 1984, to W. Lyons for "Drawstring Fastener".
A need still exists for other types of cord release devices which can be used in these two fields, as well as others where it may be desirable in a first instance to have the ends of adjacent cords be attached and where in a second instance it is desirable to have the ends of the cords quickly separate if a force is exerted toward the device and between the cords. It may, for example, be desirable from a manufacturing, aesthetic or end use perspective to achieve these capabilities while using only a single piece. Or it may be desirable to join the cords to one another, rather than join the members together which are in turn secured to individual cords.
Other needs exist for devices which perform the release and coupling functions previously described, but which do so for a larger number of cords than the two shown in the Langhart, et al. patent. It is now very common to find window coverings, for example mini-blinds, which include three or more pull cords.
So while the systems described in the aforementioned United States patents provide certain safety advantages over the loop system employed in many earlier window coverings and other products, they do not solve all manufacturing and application needs. Accordingly, cord release devices which are easy to manufacture and/or which can be used with multiple cords would also be highly desirable. New cord release systems are therefore highly desirable and would represent significant advances in this art.